


Business Ventures

by killerweasel



Series: My Brother's Keeper [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a head for business. Murray doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Ventures

Title: Business Ventures  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hannibal Chau, Murray Chau  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hannibal has a head for business. Murray doesn't.

 

Hannibal rubs his temple and counts backward from ten. He can feel a nasty headache lurking just behind his bad eye, caused in part by the words which have just come from his brother's mouth. "Murray, I want you to repeat what you just said."

Murray looks in every direction except at Hannibal while slowly shredding a piece of tissue into a little mound on Hannibal's desk. "Hui thinks we could start cloning pet-size Kaiju by using the equipment you got from the Russians after they closed the Shatterdome and some of the remains from storage. We'd rent the equipment from you and all we would need is a scientist to make it happen."

"Hui is a fucking moron." Hannibal sighs when he sees Murray flinch. "Look, I know the two of you are getting pretty serious, but he's even worse than you when it comes to business."

"Why wouldn't it work?" Murray swipes his hand through the pile of shredded tissue, sending it flying off the desk. "Whoops. I'll clean it up in a minute." He sits up straighter. "I'm serious. What's wrong with it? Plenty of people would want to pay for something like that!"

"Don't you think I looked into doing that back when the first of those damn things came out of the water? It isn't cost effective. You'd have to sell each one, provided you could even successfully get a clone to properly mature, at prices very few people would be able to pay." Hannibal paces back and forth behind his desk. "You can't just slap a label on some cloned creature that says 'results may vary' to cover your own ass in case things go horribly wrong. The first time one of them eats a dog or a cat or even a child, it would be a media frenzy. Besides, the majority of the world isn't too thrilled about cloning anything right now, let alone creatures that have decimated cities."

"Oh." Murray visibly deflates, sinking low in his seat. "I guess when you put it that way, it isn't the greatest idea in the world."

Hannibal comes around the desk, nudging Murray's leg with his foot until his brother sits up. "Look, if you two really want to go into some kind of business venture together, there's a club I own that needs new management."

"What kind of a club?" He gives Hannibal a look. "I'm not interested in strippers."

"Says the guy who had me get him tickets to see 'Thunder From Down Under' in Las Vegas." Hannibal laughs before looking serious. "Nah, this is one of those old school booze and piano types of places, like Melvin's back home."

"Piano?" A smile spreads across Murray's face. "Do you have a musician?"

"I will if you want the job."

"I'll take it." Getting to his feet, Murray shakes Hannibal's hand. "I swear, I won't burn this place down."

"Let Hui deal with the spiders." He frowns. "On second thought, you should call Fang."


End file.
